


Ember from the Eternal Hearth

by MikaielaFranqui



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Remus is Harry's Guardian, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaielaFranqui/pseuds/MikaielaFranqui
Summary: I don't know what this is or where this is goingWARNING: BOY X BOY / BDSM / RAPE / ROUGH SEXDON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.





	Ember from the Eternal Hearth

Remus looked up as a soft knock came at the door, putting down his book. There had been nearly no students who had come to him for help with homework ever since the year had started, so he was a little curious as to who it could be.

"Come in."

His breath caught in his throat. _Harry_. He'd never thought, even for a moment, that his late best friend's only child, who probably didn't even remember him from before, would be the one knocking on his door when the other students were preparing for their first weekend in Hogsmeade. Despite the fact that Sirius Black had broken out of Azkaban, Dumbledore had been insistent that the students be allowed to spend the Friday and Saturday nights in the village to further enhance their visit.

"Harry." Up close, he looked a lot more like James than Remus had ever noticed before. It was like James was looking at him out of Lily's eyes. "Can I help you with something?"

"It's just - well, you mentioned Creatures in your class earlier," Harry said, flushing slightly, and Remus found that he was intrigued at once, nodding for the boy to continue. "Um, well - it's just - me and Hermione were reading up about it, in the library, a few weeks ago. Most of the books said that those who inherit Creatures usually begin to get them around the age of twelve or thirteen." Harry was definitely uncomfortable, but Remus found that he was rather amused by it. 

"A few weeks ago," he said, deciding to say something before Harry concluded that he didn't know how to speak. "It's taken you a while to figure out what your doubts are."

At that, Harry blushed scarlet. "It- it's not exactly _doubts_ , as such," he stammered. "I think I came into inheritance."

Remus blinked. _Oh._ And that was all that registered. He looked over Harry once again, noting the slightly longer hair, overly bright eyes, the entire shyness that most certainly hadn't been there in class four hours ago. He'd definitely come into Inheritance. Unlike Harry and Hermione, Remus knew exactly what happened with inheritance, and he couldn't help but grin. There was one part of his brain, of course, the rational part that even alcohol seemed to be wasted on, that told him to send Harry straight to Dumbledore. And then, of course, there was the rest of his brain, as corrupt and deviant as James' and Sirius', that argued - what the bloody hell would you send him to Dumbledore for, when you can obviously give him what he needs better? He didn't need to do the debate to tell which side of his brain was going to win. The corrupt side of his brain almost never reared its head, but when it did, it never lost an argument, and over the years, he had learned to just trust it and stop resisting.

"Well, what are your symptoms?" He knew that Harry had a good two hours before his sexual genes would be fully activated, and he intended to put the time to good use. 

"It's hot, it's stuffy, and I've been having this mad urge to jump off a railing - only its not suicidal, it's like - some _stupid_ part of my brain suddenly decided that I'd be able to fly at will, and that all I need is a push, and I can't decide whether I do want to jump or not," Harry said in one breath. "Ron's hauled me off five railings since class let out."

Remus chuckled, rolling the information over in his head. He wasn't exactly surprised that Harry's Creature was a winged one. The boy was a natural. "That bad, huh?"

Harry nodded glumly, and Remus got out of his seat, setting his book down on the desk as he walked around to Harry. "Well, I'm afraid Poppy is on leave for a few days."

"Oh." Harry looked completely lost at that, and he was worrying his lip. "I-I could just-"

"Stay," Remus said pleasantly, and Harry looked around at him, surprised. "It's the Hogsmeade weekend, and I highly doubt there will be anyone to keep you company in the dorms. Inheritance is never an easy thing to take, but it definitely gets a lot worse at night. You wouldn't want to go through that alone."

 _I won't let you go through that alone_ , Remus added in his head, and was glad to see Harry giving him a tentative nod. "Can I get my stuff?"

"I highly doubt you would need anything, Harry," Remus said, with a soft chuckle. "It's Inheritance, not a class." He paused. "You really are a lot like your father."

"T-Thanks." Harry didn't seem too interested in the comment, and Remus could tell that he'd heard it way too many times.

"I'm not just talking about his looks." That had Harry looking up, surprise and curiosity filling his bright emerald eyes.

"You knew him?" he asked, not entirely surprised and Remus could have sworn the boy was trying to figure out his age.

"We were in the same year, same dorm," he said easily. 

"Oh." His lip was tucked against his teeth again, and it was evident that he wanted to know more, but was holding back from asking. 

"He used to bite his lip when he was nervous," Remus said softly. "He was the first one up in the morning, his best subject was Transfiguration and he was almost always the top in DADA as well. He was a brave man, Harry, and an even better friend than one would expect."

Harry nodded, and then Remus' earlier comment clicked, and he flushed as he realized what Remus was trying to get at. This sounded like he was talking about James, but all along, Remus had been trying to praise him. It wasn't about James. It was about him.

Remus got out some cold Butterbeer and Honeydukes' chocolate, and they both talked for about an hour. It was while Remus was in the middle of telling Harry about one of James' more elaborate plans than there came a knock at the door, and Dumbledore swept in, eyes twinkling as they flew over the two of them.

"Professor." Both Remus and Harry stood up.

"Be seated, please," Dumbledore said, as he himself took a seat next to Harry. "It is good to see you two getting acquainted with each other. I have come to deliver a message from the Ministry to you, Remus." Harry blinked, unsure of whether he should be here or not, and glanced at Remus, whose face had darkened.

"Maybe I should-" Harry said uncertainly, making to get up.

"No, my boy, I think it's best you stay as well," Dumbledore said, as he handed an official letter that looked horribly like the one Harry had received the summer before the last. 

Remus was more or less glaring daggers at the Headmaster, but he tore open the letter and began to read it anyway. His jaw dropped in a matter of seconds.

"Is this - is this _true_ , Professor?" he asked, gaping, and Harry couldn't help but wonder what could possibly have put him in such a state.

"Of course," the Headmaster chuckled, as he rose from his seat. "Well, then, I'll leave you to talk over these developments with young Harry, then." And with that, he was gone.

"Professor?" Harry looked enquiringly at the man in front of him, and the title alone seemed to snap Remus out of his trance.

"Remus," he said, and when Harry looked confused, he sighed. "Call me Remus when it's just us. I've been meaning to tell you, but I didn't want to get your hopes up. Ever since I learned that Dumbledore had you living with those Muggles, I've been trying to get custody of you, but - er, given the circumstances, the Ministry wasn't too keen on it. But since - uh, certain things have occurred to change those circumstances - well, if you're interested in it, I could get complete custody of you. Or partial custody, if you would prefer to live with your aunt's family and only visit over the weekends or something."

"What circumstances?" Harry asked at once. He could tell that the man was hiding something big.

"Well ... it's complicated, alright? Did you do the essay Snape set for you?" he asked, pulling one hand nervously through his hair.

"Yes, but what's that got to do with anything?" Harry asked, looking adorable with the utter confusion in his eyes.

"Harry ... I am a werewolf." It had to be the hardest thing he'd ever done, watching those green eyes widen to the maximum, horror and confusion running around in those orbs till it was enough to make his head swim from just looking at them, and yet, Harry hadn't bolted. There wasn't an ounce of fear in his eyes.

"Snape must'a hated you," Harry said finally, as realization dawned on him, far too late.

Remus chuckled, shaking his head. "That's a bit of an understatement. In any case, the most recent anti-lycanthropic Potion that I volunteered to test for completely suppresses any extreme urges and even goes as far as eliminating them. There's absolutely no chance of me hurting or turning you by accident during full moons. So, coming back to the matter at hand, would you like to move in with me?"

No, _this_ was the hardest thing he'd ever done, Remus decided. Being able to do nothing but wait as Harry thought over the choice - the teacher he hadn't known existed until the past six months, or the Dursleys whom he had known and lived with practically all his life.

"Yes." There was utter conviction in Harry's voice, his answer so quick, as if the offer would be retracted if he took too long dwelling on it.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, dumbfounded, but ecstatic.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking up at him nervously. "I am."

Remus didn't care what he looked like at that exact moment; he whooped, before bearing down on Harry, engulfing him in a bone-crushing bear hug. It took Harry only a split second to realize what was happening, before he threw his arms around Remus and hugged him back tightly. At the back of his mind, though, it didn't escape his notice that it was more than a little unnatural for Harry to choose him over the Dursleys, given how long he'd lived with them, but he didn't want to ruin this moment. 

"Harry, cub," he breathed into the mop of messy black hair, just as Harry let out a soft cry of pain.

 _Shit, the Inheritance!_ was all Remus could think, before he put up a Privacy and Silencing Charm on the room, and turned his attention back to his now officially adopted son. Harry writhed in Remus' arms, sobbing and thrashing, and it was all Remus could do to drag him over to the bed in the living quarters connected to his office. 

With the pain, though, came the changes. The edges to his contours began to darken till they were cracked and black, his eyes grew larger, glowing like heated emeralds, and his already unruly hair grew nearly a foot in length, random locks longer than the others. What was most impressive - and inflicted the most pain - were the wings: jet black, scaled large appendages that were large enough for Harry to be able to cover himself completely in just one of them.

Harry panted as the pain slowly began to recede, vaguely making out Remus hand stroking his hair, but as the pain receded, a far more unpleasant, unfamiliar sensation gripped through his entire body. It wasn't the pain that had him thrashing now, it wasn't pain that was causing him to moan in need - need for _what_ exactly, he had no idea yet - and it most certainly wasn't because of pain that his cock had filled up and yet, unlike what happened normally, he couldn't release.

Remus grinned to himself at the boy's predicament. Inheritance usually showed whether a person was a Dominant or a Submissive. Dominants usually found the sexual surge of magic pleasant and erotic, and came almost at once. Submissives, however, required a partner to get through their Inheritance and heats that followed afterwards. They didn't just require a partner though, as they could only achieve release with the express permission of their partner. The laws of the Sacred Families stated that until the Submissive Creature Inheritor came of age, they could only be dominated by their legal guardian, or a person who had been entrusted with guardianship of the Inheritor by their parents or legal guardians. Often, parents took upon this role themselves. Currently, though, Remus was both someone entrusted with Harry's guardianship, since Lily only trusted Sirius as far as she could hex him in matters involving domestic responsibility, as well as Harry's newly appointed legal guardian. 

He approached the bed to the whimpering teen, and Harry locked eyes with him as arousal crashed through his body, eyes pleading with Remus to end the torture. 

"Easy, cub, I've got you," Remus soothed. "Come here." He stood by the desk, and motioned Harry to come over.

Harry nearly cried at the very thought of having to walk, but something told him that this was what he had to do, this was the only way to get the need to stop. He dragged himself to the edge of the bed and just about dropped off it, struggling to get to his feet, but the need was too great, the crashing arousal made his knees weak. 

"You can crawl," Remus conceded. It was, after all, his first heat, and he doubted Harry had any real understanding of how this worked.

Harry almost sighed with relief as he padded painstakingly over to where Remus was standing, looking up at him for instruction, whimpering with need. His cock was tented so hard against his breeches that it hurt, and yet he felt that trying to take them off wouldn't end very well.

"Good. Now lay over the chair, on your stomach." 

Harry did cry then, moving over on all fours and somehow managing to wriggle until his stomach was flat on the chair. It was difficult, needing to keep his legs apart, because it hurt to have anything around his cock or balls, and yet he was now lying on the very same aching cock. The chair was uncomfortable and hard, and he was sobbing with pain.

"Now lift up your robe and pull down your breeches." 

It took Harry all of five minutes - slipping, fumbling, sobbing, writhing and twisting - on the chair to comply this time, and Remus' own cock was hard from just watching Harry struggle with the most mundane of activities. But when he was done, Harry's pale behind was on display for Remus, and only then did he move closer to the boy.

"I've heard from Snape, by the way," he said, as if this was just a normal conversation and nothing more, "that you had plans of sneaking off into Hogsmeade."

Harry mewled in protest, but it came out with a huff of surprise and a twinge of guilt, which gave him away. Remus chuckled softly. 

"If you hadn't gotten caught, I wouldn't have minded much," Remus continued. "But I'd hate for you to think of me as a guardian who would let you bypass the rules."

Harry sobbed in earnest then, as Remus traced a line from the beginning of his crack to the edge of his hole with one finger, before pulling it away.

"I convinced Snape to let me look into the matter, so let's get this out of the way, and then I'll allow you to release," Remus said, earning another pleading mewl.

It had been far too long since Remus had a partner who would submit to him, and never like this, not parted and ready to take whatever he wanted to do to them. He flicked his wand, and Harry's hands bound themselves to the handle of the drawer he was facing, while his left knee had bound itself to the top of the chair's leg, and his other knee was bound securely to the top of the chair's back. Harry whimpered, mewling in protest, but Remus was relentless. He conjured a riding crop with another flick of his wand, and brought it down hard on the boy's exposed cheeks, making him squeal, then sob. The red weal was more than satisfactory, so he repeated the motion, until the weals just began to turn blue, and then he dropped the crop, fingering Harry's now hypersensitive hole.

"You won't let me hear of something this reckless again now, will you?" Remus asked, and Harry shook his head frantically, moaning with need and pain.

Remus smiled as he lined himself up with Harry's hole. He normally liked denying his partners' orgasm for a few days in the very least, the longest being three months, but this was Harry's first heat, and the boy had already gone through the pain of Inheritance, so he would relent, just this one time. "I'm not going to be gentle with you, Harry, because this is where you get to be closest to your Creature form, and treating you gently isn't going to help you ease things out with your Creature self." That was true, but he knew instinctively that Harry could handle it. He had managed everything perfectly well so far, so he could deal with being fucked dry. 

Remus thumbed at Harry's hole for a second, then plunged his index finger in. Harry shrieked, but quickly adjusted as he felt some of the need dissipate, but the rest of him craved for more, and he clenched tightly around the intruding, now exploring, digit. Remus smirked. If Harry was ready enough to tighten up like that, he was ready for more. He removed his finger, earning a soft whine, and then another shriek, though much quieter than the first, as he inserted two fingers at once. He stretched Harry once, twice, and then added another finger. Harry was struggling, unable to arch due to the secure bonds, but Remus wasn't having any of that anyway.

He felt Harry's muscles relax slightly around all three fingers, and pulled them out sharply. Harry whined at the loss, then gasped as he felt the thick head of Remus' cock prod against his hole. Remus wasn't up for a slow, gentle fucking - he'd gone years without any sort of sexual pleasure now - so he simply thrust, ignoring Harry's wracked sob as he did so, not even stopping to think about the sweaty young boy under him until he had seated his entire twelve inches deep inside the boy's arse. Harry shuddered as he felt the heavy bollocks smack his ass as he was stretched out to the max. Remus pulled out entirely in one sharp jerk, making Harry whine, head thrown back in protest at the loss, before plunging right back in, all the way. Then, he began to grind, harshly, roughly gripping the boy's waist, making him whimper from the satisfaction. Remus felt himself knot, and pressed deeper, sighing in bliss as Harry screamed when he took the huge knot, head thrown as far back as it could, and Remus lowered himself so he could kiss the boy.

"Easy," he murmured, as Harry's exhausted head came to a rest on his shoulder. "Easy, cub. Let me take care of you."

And then Remus was pounding hard and fast into Harry's abused ass, slamming the boy's cock into the wooden chair cruelly, as it only got harder, filling till the veins looked like they might pop. Harry couldn't come no matter how aroused or abused he was, and the sight of his pliant, willing body and his nearly purple cock only aroused Remus further. 

Until, nearly ten minutes later, Remus felt his own climax come upon him and groaned as he fisted one hand in Harry's hair, the nails of the other hand digging into Harry's hip as he released his load into Harry's ass, knowing that his knot would prevent any leakage. Harry moaned in pleasure as his stomach distended slightly from the amount of seed, and he clenched deliciously, milking every last drop, completely unaware of the wicked plot forming in Remus' mind. Just as his knot began to soften, Remus conjured a buttplug, only a little thicker than his fully erect cock and just as long, and thrust it into Harry's ass before the seed could leak out. Harry gasped out a shriek, but didn't try to resist.

"You should know, cub, that that particular toy is pretty efficient." Remus walked around slowly to stand in front of Harry, his cock hardening in front of blown emerald orbs. "It's got a spell to ensure you don't need to go to the bathroom - not that way, in any case - as well as to grow thicker and longer if you try to get it out, by yourself or with anyone else's help. Also, it will keep my seed nice and fresh in you without letting it thicken. But maybe the best part is how it's going to sting your ass inside out if you touch yourself without my permission? What do you think, Harry? Do you think I'll have to add any extra spells?" Harry shook his head frantically, shuddering with pleasure, pain and _need_.

"Open up, cub," Remus breath hitched as he traced Harry's lips, parched yet slick with drool, and they parted willingly at the command. Remus let Harry take it slowly, pressing gently but steadily into Harry's throat, but not relenting until, once again, he was completely sheathed inside him. "I'm going to fuck your pretty mouth, Harry."

Harry moaned, and Remus thrust, making him gag, but he swallowed, knowing somehow that this was the only way that he could get any relief. Remus picked up the pace quickly. There was, after all, no need to mollycoddle him when he was this pliant, this willing, through tears and pain and sweat, he was still so docile, and it made Remus want to fuck him into oblivion, denying him orgasm and forcing him to keep the seed fresh inside of him for months, watching his balls swell with load and his cock restrained by a jagged metal cock ring, but there would be time for that later. Now, he worked on fucking the mouth around him till it went slack, and soon enough, he climaxed again, tipping Harry's chin up so that the boy had no choice but to swallow the shot straight down his throat. Only then, completely sated, did Remus look over at Harry's state.

"D'you know," he said, with a gentle, yet evil smirk, "that I could still deny you release, and make you go straight back to your dorm and leave you writhing there till the end of term?" Harry mewled desperately, green eyes wet and pleading, and Remus caved. He had been perfectly obedient, after all, and he could always experiment later.

Remus stood up and kicked out the chair from under Harry, releasing his purple cock, leaving all nine inches dangling in the air. Harry flushed, then gasped as Remus traced down from his balls to the tip of his shaft. "Just a little bit more, cub." Harry cried out as Remus yanked down his foreskin, before he felt the foreskin tingle. "Easy, you'll thank me later." Harry's foreskin was pulled so tight over his fully erect cock that his penis was invisible. Remus inserted one finger into the foreskin and Harry screamed. "Quiet, Harry, unless you want to be in this state till the end of term!" That shut him up, and he bit his tongue as Remus kept adding fingers, until his entire fist was in Harry's foreskin, moving harshly up and down Harry's needy cock, and he needed more, he couldn't take the pain but he didn't want it to stop. "P-Please ... m-more ..."

Remus smirked as he yanked hard on Harry's cock and bit the boy's neck, whispering, "Come now." And Harry did, spurting all over his robes and the floor and caking Remus' wrist in his seed. No sooner was he done climaxing than Remus pulled Harry in for a kiss, dropping the restraints holding him in place.

"I'll explain it all to you in a second," Remus promised, brushing their lips together, before slapping Harry's arse hard, right over the plug. "Pull up your breeches."

Harry stooped to obey, giving Remus a brilliant view of his purple and blue ass. He wouldn't be sitting down right for a week. When Harry came back up, Remus had set the chair right, and nodded at it. "Sit." And then proceeded to explain the entire baggage that some old coot had decided to succinctly call "Creature Inheritance".


End file.
